The present invention relates generally to the art of camouflaging and more particularly to a method and assembly for camouflaging at least one surface of at least one building and especially for camouflaging a number of buildings in the same climatic area regardless of changes in season.
There are probably a number of different ways to camouflage a building, especially as viewed from an overhead airplane. Typically this is accomplished manually by providing some sort of support means, for example a net over sections of the building and placing some sort of garnish thereon. As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention provides a particular way of accomplishing this, specifically one which is economical, uncomplicated and most important reliable. Moreover, the method and assembly to be disclosed herein are especially suitable for camouflaging a jet airplane hangar while, at the same time, allowing the airplane to take off from within the hangar.